Voca Four
by sadistXsweetheart
Summary: The Voca Four (Kiyoteru, Len, Gakupo, Kaito) is a popular j-pop band that starts attending Ouran Private Academy. Things go smoothly until the host club starts to question there backgrounds (or lack thereof). T for (minor) cursing and (minor) Shounen Ai/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 - Your Highness, My Princess

**Voca Four**

**Chapter One**

"Haruhi-kun, have you ever heard of the Voca Four?" asked a costumer as she casually sipped her instant coffee.

"Yeah, I listen to their music," Haruhi stated, unaware of the many eyes being trained on her back as she conversed.

"Wow really? Cool! Anyways, did you hear they transferred to Ouran today?" she gossiped.

"Yeah, Kagamine-san was in my class today. I was so surprised!" she said, leaning forward a bit.

"Shion-san was in mine," another chimed in.

"Do you think they'll sing?" another asked. The girls began getting riled up.

"Now, ladies. Maybe they came here to learn. I think we should let them relax and maybe we could befriend them," Haruhi said, tilting her head with a smile. The girls all squealed.

"KAWAII!"

Before any actual conversation, four figures entered the large room. Everyone turned to get a better view of the new figures

"Kiyo-kuuuun! You said it was empty!" a blonde whined, tears coming out the side out his eyes.

"Well, I thought it was but it seems I was wrong," a boy seemingly similar to Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up.

"Gaku-kun, Len won't stop whining," whined a blue haired boy.

"Neither will you," stated an upperclassman with long purple hair. The blonde stopped whining and spotted Haruhi.

"HARU-CHAN!" he yelled, tackling her to the ground, much to Tamaki's dismay.

"Hello, Kagamine-san," Haruhi greeted with a smile. "Can you get off of me before Tamaki-senpai kills you?"

"No. You're my Haru-chan and the Germans are better than the French," he stated cutely.

"Excuse me?!" Tamaki yelled. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Kagamine Len. Not only am I richer than you but before I became famous, I went up against Mitskuni and almost won," the German stated darkly.

"It's true~! Hi, Len-chan!" called Honey.

"Hi, Mitsu-kun!" he waved back. He still hadn't moved from his place on Haruhi.

Sighing, the purple haired upperclassman walked over to Len and picked him up.

"I am very sorry about him," he stated. "I'm Kamui Gakupo, over there is Shion Kaito and Hiyama Kiyoteru."

"Hi!" Kaito grinned, waving.

"Hello," Kiyoteru bowed politely.

"H-Hey, Voca Four-sama, can you guys sing for us?" asked a costumer.

"Kiyo, can we?" Len asked, jutting his lip out.

"Ahhh….I don't see why not," Kiyoteru stated, smiling.

"Yay!" Len and Kaito cheered.

_(Teach me, only for me)_

_Suddenly the wind blew, I kept my eyes closed tightly against it_

_You wrap up my cold hands (gently, gently) so now I'm sweetly melting_

_A confusing daydream of chains crawling across my bare chest_

_They were loosely bound by you_

_Only for me, it's a secret, therefore_

_Close to my ear your lips come together (with your lips) your whispering voice tickles_

_(My heart beats, I don't move, you're so close to me)_

_WHY WHY WHY?_

_How am I important to you? (Important)_

_If I could, I would say more, it's way too tantalizing_

_Because I want to know everything about you, please teach me (teach me, only for me)_

_Your highness, you are my wish..._

_(My wish is only you, so your wish is entrusted in me)_

_It was a flickering moment when my arm was entwined with yours unexpectedly_

_The warmth of my heart flows (so warm) through my whole body_

_My blush disappears as the gentle snowfall touches my face_

_Just us in a light dizziness_

_I reach out my hand a short distance, however_

_I pulled your sleeve (pulled) some way I wanted to get your attention_

_(I turn towards those eyes and seem to absorbed in them)_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE..._

_Tell me you're in love with me (in love)_

_That smiling face is like an angel's - I might believe you for sure_

_I want to become strong so I can protect you (protect you, hold on to you)_

_My princess, you will be only mine_

_I want to say that, but since I'm not able to_

_Alone, here I'll always wait for you (I'll see only you in my dreams)_

_WHY WHY WHY?_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!_

_How am I important to you? (Important)_

_If I could, I would say more, it's way too tantalizing_

_Because I want to know everything about you, please teach me (teach me, only for me)_

_Your highness, you are my wish..._

_(Only you are my wish, so your wish can be entrusted in these arms)_

_(Your wish is only me, so my wish is forever only you...)_

The girls cheered, most blushing. The four bowed, blushing.

"Thank you for liking us," Len smiled.

"Is it true you guys have your own songs?" asked a random girl.

"Yes, but we need more practice so if you'll excuse us we'll have to get going," Kiyoteru said.

"We'd be happy to perform for you again," Kaito grinned. The four left.

"I believe that's all the time we have for hosting," Kyoya stated, looking at his cell phone. The girls frowned but left the room.

"They were nicer than I expected them to be," Hikaru stated.

"Yeah," agreed Kaoru.

"Yes, but there hiding something. It seems Len had a sister but she died three years ago. That's all I know of it," Kyoya stated.

"How sad," Honey frowned.

"Yeah, and Kaito dated a girl named Hatsune Miku but she just…disappeared one day. Nothing more of it," said Kyoya, looking through his computers. "They're really good at hiding background information. I can't access anything at all."

"I wonder what happened so bad that made them had to hid it," Haruhi stated.

* * *

_**A.N: Whelp, I made this story. If you have any suggestions or ideas. PM me. I might do them if I like them. I want this story to be kinda serious but still funny so...yah :3333333 R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Sacred Spear Explosion Boy

**Voca Four**

**Chapter Two**

"That was quite the act you put on at school today, Len-kun," Kiyoteru smirked as he watched the blonde plop down on a couch. The blonde glared at the taller man and rolled his eyes.

"Don't add honorifics to my name, Kiyo-kun," Len sighed. "I acted that way so that they could get the shock of their pitiful lives when we performed our solo songs tomorrow."

"Y'know, are ya sure you're not some evil genius?" Kaito asked. Len turned to Kaito with a huge smirk.

"Evil? Oh Kai-kun you wound me," Len whined mockingly, before laughing.

"You know, that glasses character from that Host club is from the Ootori family so he'll be suspicious," Gakupo stated, watching Len with amusement.

"Oh we know," the other three chorused.

"I'm not worried," Len stated, before standing up. "Now you four, practice your songs. I'm going last so you better build them up for surprise!"

"Whatever you say, Shota-kun~!" Kaito smirked, only to get kicked into the wall behind him.

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!"

**The Next Day~ Len's Point of View**

I sat in my seat, listening to the teacher drone on and on about pointless calculus. I didn't understand Calculus, but I was in AP Calculus. We were never going to use it in life so what was the point of having it?

"Len, do you get it now?" asked Sensei. I groaned, angrily.

"No!" I shouted. "Its fine, I'll get a tutor or something. I don't want to fail."

I'm glad that was my last class. As smart as I was, I was getting really annoyed. I'm good at literally every subject you could think of but as soon as you mutter the word calculus, I get some sort of shortage in my brain. I still can't believe Manager-san made me sign up for AP Calculus. Maybe he wanted me to get better at it.

I hoped out of my seat as the bell rang and made my way to the door. I, however, was held back by someone. I turned to see Haruhi.

"Oh, hey Fujioka-san," I smiled. I wasn't in the mood to act.

"Hey, Kagamine-san," she smiled. I resisted the urge to scowl.

"Please don't add honorifics to my name," I stated, smile twitching.

"I won't if you won't," she stated. I grinned.

"Sure okay," I said. "Are you ready for my solo performance? I'll be going last but I made sure that everyone won't forget it."

"Yeah, I can't wait," she smiled. "You know, once they find out you know I'm a girl, they'll force you to join, right?" she asked, referring to the Host Club. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know," I grinned. "So, Haru, you any good at Calculus?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want me to tutor you?" she asked.

"That'd be great," I grinned.

"Okay, I'll tutor you, if you help me with my German class," she stated. I grinned.

"Deal."

**Skipping to Len's Performance (Don't worry the others will have their times to shine) **

"Do you think he'll sing something sad?"

"No way, with his personality, it'll probably be cute."

"Shh, he's about to sing!"

That's all I heard as I made my way to the center of the stage. I grinned at the crowd of girls, waving cutely before the music started. I began to sing.

_What to call it, it might not be appropriate to say it out loud, but_

_That thing men and women are endowed with, so to speak, that thing in rightness and war_

_Doing this and that, awoke a "happening", and in a heartbeat it came; my ending_

_A mistake, I'm troubled, I'm worried, what to do? I'm powerless. Such cruelty!_

_This 0,02mm barrier is seriously getting annoying._

_My bright red sunshine, it's your fault that I want to put it in right away._

"_Just do it", we greeted each other with that kinda attitude, and while in that kinda heaven,_

_Although we may realize we're done for, it's already too late!_

_Upside inside out, I defend you, _

_As I playfully bite your hair. _

"_Both of us together" is the sign of love; _

_I'm coming, you're coming _

_Wait! Is this my fault? Or is it yours? Who said that doing it raw would be fine? _

_And then, after taking the 5 minute test you say that it lacks credibility. _

_Firmly hammered onto the cross, the crucified I ended up being abandoned, it's unreasonable, I know, _

_But what to do? I'm powerless_

_This 0,02mm barrier is seriously getting annoying. _

_My deep blue sunshine, it's your fault that I want to put it in right away. _

_With an attitude of "Well fine", with my social status I've got nothing._

_We can cry and yell all we want, but the party's over! _

_Maximum insert NAU. _

_Are you ready? My dear honey, bite on my finger! _

_Sacred Spear Explosion Boy, feelin' the love. _

_I've honey. You be coming._

_In a faraway summer memory, your long hair sways._

_Wait. Is this... my fault? Or is it yours, who said to do it inside? _

_And then, after a 5 minute test, "It's dualism for sure." _

_I try to take control over this 9 month destiny, but I can't become God, _

_It's impossible, I know, so in the end we can't come to a settlement. _

_This 0,02mm barrier is seriously getting annoying. _

_My pure white sunshine, it's your fault that I want to put it in right away. _

"_Just do it." We greeted each other and while in that kinda heaven, _

_Although we may realize we're done for, it's already too late! _

_Upside inside out. I defend you, _

_As I playfully bite your hair. _

"_Both of us together" is the sign of love; _

_I'm coming, you're coming _

_Maximum insert Nau. _

_Are you ready? My dear honey, bite on my finger! _

_. Sacred spear explosion boy, feelin' the love. _

_I've honey, you be coming. _

When I finished singing, I glanced up to see everyone, except Kiyoteru, Gakupo, Kaito, and Haruhi, either fainted or blushing. I grinned at all of them and bowed before leaving the stage.

"Did you like my song, Haruhi?" I asked, smiling. When she didn't answer I poked her to make sure she was responsive. Never mind what I said earlier. Haruhi fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ashes to Ashes

**Voca Four**

**Chapter Three**

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Len asked, as he leaned over his new friend. Her eyes slowly peeled open and saw the Host Club, plus V4 leaning over her with worried looks on their faces.

"See, look what you did, you stupid German!" Tamaki yelled. "You hurt my Haruhi!"

"You fainted too, you half-less Frenchie," Len deadpanned. Tamaki began sulking in his corner of woe at the insulting name.

"Ne, Len-kun, it's your fault for singing a sexy song," Kaito grinned. Len glared at him.

"Don't add honorifics to my name," he hissed.

"So scary, Shota-kun!" Kaito mocked.

"I'm not a Shota!" Len yelled. The two began arguing

"No fighting, you two. It's improper," Gakupo stated.

"Oh shut up, lavender!" the two yelled, "Or we'll chop your hair off!" Gakupo backed up.

"You too, we are in public! If you don't stop fighting, I will take away your video games!" Kiyoteru stated. Len and Kaito snapped their mouths shut with a final 'yes, milord.'

"I am terribly sorry for their childish actions," Kiyoteru bowed. "How about Kaito makes it up to you?"

"Hey why me?" the bluenett shouted.

"Because you started it." Kaito glared.

"Fine, I'll sing another song. Not because you told me to or anything!" he yelled walking towards the stage.

"I wonder what he'll sing. His last song was about Ice cream," a customer, who had recovered from blood loss stated. Others around her began to wonder. The music began.

_Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust  
In a desolate steel forest  
I dream of brass sheep  
That ring like applause  
The echo of a brilliant sound  
Cross the ocean and loudly  
Step forth in the world  
The spear-like herbs sway  
Dark serenity deceives  
With the sound of softly rustling cloth  
Red, floating, disappearing  
Standing in the infinite corridor  
I surrender my body to eternal slumber  
Farewell, eternal flower  
That does not disappear with the morning dew  
Infinite, mirror, revolving, endless shadow  
Darkness, sleep, tangled threads of solitude  
Deceiving surroundings, a brass heart  
A brilliant canopy of darkness  
Heading towards destruction in a pitch-black dream  
Taking the short to a paradise of indolence  
Awaken from a thousand years of slumber  
A dream of brass sheep  
That echo with the sound of gold  
In a beautiful ocean of felt  
The role of answering the wavering heartbeat  
Of a vanishing clown  
A profusion of gears bloom  
I surrender my body to the odd sound  
Of a latch slipping  
The abyss, a narrow path  
Pleasure, being consumed  
Bent, weighed down, the sound of destruction plays  
Gathering, accumulating, overlapping, a final song  
Resound, sing, chant, return  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust_

Everyone stared at the normally cheery singer in shock. The song had such a dark meaning. It was so beautiful and enchanting yet serious and a little scary. The seriousness in the singer's eyes. The singer, who usually sung about ice cream. The singer, who usually sung about fun things and joked around, was serious. Kyouya smirked, before typing on his laptop.

_A façade to hide his serious side. I wonder what else he's hiding. _

Kyouya Ootori was going to find out one way or another.

* * *

_**Sorry! This is just a filler and I know it took a long time for me to update but I should let you guys know, I don't have a schedule for updates. I do it when I can and when I have an idea. This chapter just wouldn't leave my brain so I was like, meh, why not. I know I said it was supposed to be a serious story and I know it seems more humorous than serious but I must point out that it's only the third chapter. The story hasn't even begun yet. So yeah. Thank you for reading. Review.** _


End file.
